THE AUTUMN FALL
by Prachi.4893
Summary: A collection of sad love stories...all are OS and and no couple specified. you can imagine your own couple...*3RD OS* of the collection... please have a look and kindly review... :) note- kindly check chap 3, those who had reviewed before :) tkcr. thanks
1. Chapter 1

**(THE AUTUMN FALL)**

 **STORY-1**

 **-U LEFT ME ALONE-**

 **A new OS for everyone.**

 **Missed me naa…guys I too missed u all just a big thanks for appreciating me & missing me…so here's me… not a single couple story…therefore there's no name for the main male & female character… u can imagine your own couple…but strictly this not a one with a lovely ending.**

 **I know that this story is not well written, whatever came to my mind I just pasted it…I had not added names to the main characters…it depends on the readers whoever they can imagine.**

 **One more thing- if u can then listen the songs during reading…it will be more nice.**

* * *

 **A sad love story which begins from tears & ends in tears… agar pasand aaye toh ek chota sa review daal dena nichey uss box mein. *puppy eyes* *there may be spelling mistakes (ignore)***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I started that day… when I realized that my soul is now crying… I just started… nothing was looking hard to me because I was now determined… it's going to harm me… but this is my life… 2 fresh tears escaped from my eyes…I brushed those fool tears… looked at my diary… took my pen and started writing…

Date: XX/XX/XXXX

Time: 12:00am (night)

.

.

Introducing myself… I'm a girl. A simple and calm girl… I don't have any desire… I'm happy with the way I am. To tell I always keep calm… I'm silent because there are many things which I need to burst out but my fault… I can't… I always talk illogically but from heart I'm naughty… or the most notorious girl ever… I'm a fun loving girl… who wants to fulfill her every wish…every dream and every hope. I love to dance in the rain…I loves to play guitar…I love everything I'm fond of and every person who is fond of me. I never appreciate a single injustice…I'm against of it… I like to face the truth but I'm neglecting myself in this whole world…

I was in school, that were the most charming days of my life… I enjoyed those days. Everywhere there was happiness & happiness…there was the magic of life…friends… those mischievous works…teachers, principal…classroom, the school canteen, those gossips… and him.

Yah! My crush… ****** the most beautiful guy of my life… today also I'm thinking that it was a love or what? But to me, that was the turning phase of my on-going life… it was 10th…. I started liking him from 8th but I really never got that it was an attraction or love… almost many girls fell for him… and they proposed him also… but he was so true that he neglected all those girls… he had never looked at them in the eyes of love… he was a intelligent student and a appreciating friend… every teacher's favourite and our class monitor… his best friend was a muslim guy named syed abu… as abu's dad died very early… after his mother abu trusted only ****** and they were the best of the friends…that time I was only 14 and he was 15… I was a very friendly girl… an appreciated singer & dancer of the school & a favourite student of my teachers… I was not like other girls who rush before the guys… I was quite simple & normal towards everyone… but unknowingly I fell for him… I didn't realize also about that silly emotion which was growing day-by-day for him… I used to look at him secretly… and whenever I reach school I made a habit to see him first… between the classes I used to murmur or we can say sing romantic songs… it just converted into a habit… a daily habit.

.

.

Wo haar roz usey dekhna aur uskey barey mein sochna… yeh abhi meri zindegi bann chuki thi but meine iss baat ko apnaanaa nahin chaha… kyunki shayad bohut logon ke relations ko tuttey huye dekhney ke baad meine apney ap ko uss dal-dal mein daalna nahi chaha…

Then I got a friend… she was just beyond anything… even I had never seen her… till today also…but I got attached to her… I got attached to her talking… her silly mistakes… her bashes… her friendship and her pure love towards me… and after couples of months I told her about this unknown feeling and surprisingly she yelled "yaaaar! U r in love"

I just a got a shock of 1000volts… but then she tried to understand me that I'm in love and day-after-day I started to realize the feelings… and towards the end of the semester… I made sure that yah! I'm in that unknown bond called "love".

I looked at myself in the mirror… I murmured "I'm not that type of beautiful girl…then how I'll wait for someone's love…"

.

Zindegi ne ek aisey raastey pe chod diya mujhe… jahan sey shayad laut kar aanaa bohut difficult tha aur uss manzil ko haasil karna shayad naa-mumkin hee tha… mein kisi bhi aur jaati toh girna zaheer si baat thi… aur aisey he ek deen sochtey-sochtey mein ussey takra gayi.. mein bas girney hee wali thi he caught me… and made me stand…

He "tum aaj kahan khoyi huyi ho? Abhi girney hee wali thi"

Me *silent*

He "sunayi dey raha hai naa" a bit loudly.

Me (coming out from the trance) "ohh haan.. sorry…"

He "sorry?" confusingly.

Me (inattentive) "ohk thank you.."

He (confused) "thank you?... pagal ho gayi ho kya?"

Me "mein chalti hun…" I started going…

He stared at me very confusingly… but I didn't noticed… and just he gave me a call

He "*******"

I turned.

Me "kya hua?"

He "wo tumhari diary… nichey gir gayi hai.."

He handed over it to me… then without saying thank you I went.

.

.

When I went to home… my friend's call arrived.. I picked it up

Me "haan bol"

She "kya bolun? Ki tu sad hai!...yehi naa?"

Me "tujhe kaisey pata chala?"

She "dekh yaar, ham ek duje durr hain toh kya hua… I understand u and same u does… so koi fark nahi padta ki mujhe kaisey pata chala… iss baat sey fark padta hai ki aisa kyun hai? Bata bhi!"

Me "pata nahi… par shayad I should forget him.."

She "u r wrong! U know iss duniya mein bohut se aisey log hotey hein jinko pyar nahi milta…aur jab u have feelings… toh confess kar dey…baki uspey depend karta hai…"

Me "nahin yaar, I can't do this… shayad yeh pyar nahi hai…"

She "tujhe kaisey pata? R u a fortune teller?"

Me "lekin? I can't confess…waisey bhi yeh inn sabki umar nahi hai.."

She "u r just disgusting! Yaar yeh last year hai school ka… ek baar usey bolkar dekh…shayad usey bhi tujhsey…"

I cut the call.

.

.

.

(AFTER 3 DAYS)

.

.

.

It was the farewell for us… from the students of class 9. I was smiling like I was in the heaven… I was too happy… everyone noticed it…he also.

My friends asked me the reason…I ignored their questions… as said " _tum itna joh muskura rahey ho…kya ghum hai jissey chupa rahey ho"_

Fine…! He came to me… I was enjoying my friend's company… when called me…

He "…actually…tumsey kuch kehna tha.."

Me "haan bolo"

He "who…..wo..mein… tum aaj itna has kyun rahi ho?"

 _As he said this his friends from far away… yelled a "ooooopppppppssss"_

Me "wo..mein aj bohut khush hun naa.."

He "acha wo kyun?"

Me "it's a secret! I can't tell you…"

He "ohk…acha suno… farewell ke baad free ho?"

Me "haan kyun?"

He "ham sarey dost last baar restaurant 'sweet sun' mein milney waley hein…our whole class is invited…so tuhmey bhi…"

Me "kitney bajey?"

He "at sharp 8pm…"

Me "ohk mein aa jaungi…"

He smiled…I also smiled then I went.

 _The whole day was just too memorable…I enjoyed each & every second…not a single moment was wasted…we all enjoyed hardly & went to our respective homes._

 _I reached home…it was evening 5pm…I went for a bath…and came out…no one was there in the home…all had gone for attending a marriage reception… I sat down on the bed and looked at the mobile… yah my darlo's msg_

" _yaar free ho toh call kar liyo"_

 _I smiled…dialed her number and within 2 rings she picked up the call…_

She "kaisi thi party? Usney kuch kaha?"

Me " stop this…I don't want him to be with me…why r u forcing me?"

She (calmly) "are u alright?"

Me (with tears) "…"

She (aggressively) "kyaaa huaa tujhe? I know there's something which u r hiding from me…tell mee!"

Me (sobbing) "nope!...tu yeh sunn nahi payegi…"

She (calmly) "aaj tak teri sari behuda baatein sunn rahi hun..aur abhi aisa kya ho gaya jo mein sunn nahi paungi…don't kid wid me…"

Me (crying) "wo…w….wooo…wo yaar….." I broke down.

She (aggressively) "tuu bol!"

Me (crying with a loud voice) "I'm suffering from brain cancer!"

… _..there was a pin drop of silent…nor she was speaking or I was… the only sound between us was the sound of the wind…within much-more secs…I brusted out…with my crying…_

She "U…damn bloody person! Bastard! Mere sath aisi ek ghatiya joke karney ki tuney himmat kaisey ki!...tujhe samjh nahi ataa kya? Tere bina mera kya hoga? Have u ever thought of this! Such a …. (she broke down) …such an idiot u r…khudki chinta nahi hai naa…don't care about yourself! Meri toh soch…I'm not a strong heart person like u… mein ek normal insaan hun…jiskey liye tu uski sab kuch hai!...yaar tere bine shayad zindegi kaisi hoti hai yeh mujhe maalum nahi tha…pata hai umar chota hai par hamarey bich ka rishta toh sacha hai naa? Tell meee! u can't do this to me..u can't yaaaar! Youuuuuuu…. Cannnnn't!"

Me (sobbing) "ap..ap…apney…aap ko sambhal… I'm n…not.. telling lie…mujhe doh deen pehley pata chala…mom aur dad ne operation ke liye mujhe force kiya…"

She (smiling within tears) "toh? Tuney kya kaha..? bol naaa…karwayegi naa operation!"

Me "no"

 _A single "no" broke her… she can't just see me…otherwise I would be killed by her that moment…her love, her affection, her emoticon and her care…everything was just perfect…she was not my friend…she was my soul…_

She (crying) "don't do this…kuch bhi ho sakta hai…u would be fine yaar… mere khaatir operation karwa ley naa…tere aagey mein hath-pair jodti hun….operation karwaley"

Me (with a little smile) "u know doctor ne kya kaha..iss operation ke zariye mein marr bhi sakti hun…toh yehi acha hoga naa ki…jitney deen bhi jiyun..mein has-haskey jiyun…taki yeh kuch pal mere zindegi ke sabsey haseen pal ho…what say?"

She (crying) "u had gonna mad… tu jee ley naa yaar… dekh mein yahan Mumbai sey tere paas bhi nahi aa sakti…aur tu wahan Kolkata mein… meri iss waqt ka faydaa matt utha tu…jee ley naa…zindegi bohut lambi hoti hai…isko tu chodke chali gait oh…tere saharey jo log jee rahein hai unka kya hoga?"

Me "nope yaar…actually I want to die…fortunately dekh yeh bimaari ho gai mujhe…ab tu dusron ki tarah mujhse muh matt mod yaar…yeh jitney bhi deen bachey hein…inhe jee leney dey mujhe…"

She "aur uskey baad?"

Me "uskey baad kya? Bhul jana ki mere naam ki koi insaan tere zindegi mein thi…mere jaaney ke baad hansna sikh lena…mein nahi toh koi aur tere zindegi mein aa jayegi…yaar waisey bhi teri shaddi toh hogi naa… tere shaddi ko mujhe invitation dena…mein aungi zarur…job hi ho mujhe maasi bulaney wala/wali koi toh aa hee jayega naa? Aur mere jiajji…haan unhey toh bata hee dena…unki saali duniya mein nahi hai toh kya? Unkey juton ko churaney waley bohut log hai, kyun? Yaar mein iss badey sey duniya ki ek choti si hissa hun…don't ever miss mee…yeh job hi hoga Acha hee hoga…"

She (crying) "matt jaa naa…tere bina sab adhura sa hai…aur teri jagah koi ley nahi sakta…tu nahi hogi naa toh mein jee rahi houngi par mar-markey… mujhe samjhaney wala koun hoga…meri yahan-wahan ki baatein koun sunega…aur toh aur… mere besurey gaano ko mein kissey share karungi? Jab mumma maarengi toh roungi kiskey paas haan? Jab mein dance competition mein jaungi toh mere liye excited koun hoga? Mein jeeungi kaisey bata naa?"

Me (crying) "yaar aur rula matt! Inn doh paloon mein ham puri zindegi jee lenge don't worry..mein hun naa…tu sochna ki mein padhayi mein busy hunt oh call nahi kar paa rahi hun…aisey hee sochtey-sochtey puri umar katt jayegi…and smilingly u will learn how to live without me…idea is supeb..bas kaam mein laga lena…"

She (crying) "acha chal…har baar ki tarah mein haar jaungi toh…ab tu jab tak hai…tab tak mein har deen ko enjoy kar lungi… kyunki u r the one & only person of my lonely life…kabhi bhagban ko nahi dekha hai per mujhe apna god tujhmey dikhta hai yaar…waisey bhi aur time dekh..its 7 already…phone rakh..teri aaj party hai naa…get ready… aur haan wo red wali sleeve-less frock pehenna…u'll look stunning…"

Me (smiling) "ohk matey!"

Then we cut the call. I brushed off my tears and got ready. I reached the restaurant a little late…and as I entered my friends hugged me…they invited me… and everyone wished me… I sat down on the sofa..the waiter came…I refused to take drink… one of my friend came to me…

Rosy "yaar…kuch ley naa…"

Me "nope yaar…mann nahi hai…"

Rosy "ohk..then chal dance floor pey.."

I can't refuse this time…I followed her.

Rosy with the mike "soo..boys & girls…aaj ham sabki last meet hai so there's a plan… ab sab couples mein dance karenge…. And the one which will dance for the longest time… will be the winner.

Everybody cheered… he was standing in a corner…today looking so awesome… and many girls were around him…they requested him for dance…but he refused. And shockingly he asked me for dancing with him…and unknowingly I agreed, the song got started.

.

.

 ** _Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya  
Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan  
Rang jaaun, rang rang jaaun ri, haari main_**

 **Tujhpe main jhar jhar jhar jaaun**  
 **Hoon piya bas teri main**  
 **Ho chhu le toh khari main**  
 **(Toh khari main khari main...)**

 **Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya**  
 **Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan**

 **Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu**  
 **Paa ke tujhe bheeg jaaun re**  
 **Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu**  
 **Paa ke tujhe bheeg jaaun ri**

 **Tar jaaun tar tar jaaun**  
 **Dariya ye tar jaaun jee**  
 **Ishq ye paake main tera**  
 **Nikhar jaaun ri...**

 **Piya bas teri main**  
 **Ho.. chhu le toh khari main**  
 **toh khari main khari main...**

 **Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya**  
 **Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan**

 _._

 _._

the music got changed.

.

.

 ** _Come around, its time to ? come around_**

 ** _Come around, come around, its time to ? come around_**

 ** _Come around, come around_**

 ** _Khaabon bina nigaahein meri ji rahi thi_**

 ** _Koyi nahi tha yeh akeli meri thi jindagi_**

 ** _Khaamosh tha honto pe baatein nahi thi_**

 ** _Koyi nahi tha yeh akeli meri thi jindagi_**

 ** _Tum mile toh mil gaya yeh jahaan, tum mile toh har pal hai naya_**

 ** _Tum mile toh sabase hai faasala_**

 ** _Tum mile toh jaadu chha gaya, tum mile toh jina aa gaya_**

 ** _Tum mile toh main paaya hai khuda_**

 ** _Come around, its time to ? come around_**

 ** _Come around, come around, its time to ? come around_**

 ** _Come around, come around_**

 ** _Palakein munde chaahat meri so rahi thi_**

 ** _Khushbu hawaao mein thi maine nahi mehsus ki_**

 ** _Jaane kahaan bahaarein meri khil rahi thi_**

 ** _Khushbu hawaao mein thi maine nahi mehsus ki_**

 ** _Tum mile toh mehaki baarishein, tum mile toh jaagi khaaishein_**

 ** _Tum mile toh rangon ka hai silsila_**

 ** _Tum mile toh jaadu chha gaya, tum mile toh jina aa gaya_**

 ** _Tum mile toh main paaya hai khuda_**

 ** _Tune duwaayein suni, dil ki sadaaye suni_**

 ** _Tujhase main maangu aur kya_**

 ** _Tujh bin adhura hoon main tere sang pura hoon main_**

 ** _Karata hoon tera shukriya_**

 ** _Kaise kahoon kaise kahoon_**

 ** _Kaise kahoon lamahe mujhe chhu rahe hain_**

 ** _Aisa laga hai ianamein tera hi toh ehsaas hai_**

 ** _Kaise kahoon dil mein nayi aahatein hain_**

 ** _Aisa laga hai inamein tera hi toh ehsaas hai_**

 ** _Tum mile toh mera dila gaya, tum mile toh sab kuchh mil gaya_**

 ** _Tum mile toh logo se kya waatsaan_**

 ** _Tum mile toh jaadu chha gaya, tum mile toh jina aa gaya_**

 ** _Tum mile toh main paaya hai khuda_**

 ** _Come around, its time to ? come around_**

 ** _Come around, come around, its time to ? come around_**

 ** _Come around, come around_**

 _._

.

.

As the song was going we were just coming across each-other, colliding with one-another and grasping each-other…we both got mesmerized in our eyes… our hands & legs started dancing automatically and we kept on dancing…the last couple of that competition failed but without knowing anything we both kept on going-going…suddenly we felt a huge applause and came out from the trance… everyone congratulated us…and we both smiled.

After sometime…he came to me…I was eating… he stared at me…

Me "kya hua? Kuch puchna hai mujhsey?"

He "haan puchna toh hai but..pata nahi tumhey kaisa lagega…"

Me "ask…I'll not mind…"

He "wo..actually (he sighed)… mere dost keh rahey hein ki…u…you love me…and I want to confirm that it is true or not…"

I got a shock.

Me (clamly) "shayad unhey koi galat femi huyi hai…I don't…I …I don't love u…."

He (questionfully) "are u sure?"

Me (strongly) "yes!"

Telling this much I came out from the party…excusing myself and rushed with my scooty…he was just looking at me sadly…as he was just falling on me…but hopefully I was not wanting him to love me….as I reached home…I went to my room…my parents were astonished by my behaviour.. I fell on bed and start crying…from that day…I never met my school friends…I got many friends in the college but they were not like my school mates…it was almost 1 year… my +2 1st year was completed. And my brain cancer was just growing stronger day-by-day…

Doctor told there is only a month for me… everyone was sad for me…especially my parents…they another time forced me for operation.. i refused…my best friend keep me saying for operation…I refused her…it was a long period when I was suffering…

There was only a week left…when a letter came to me… I opened it

Yah… it was from him

There was written,

 _Sorry,_

 _Uss deen agar tumse keh diya hota toh shayad aaj yeh chithi bhejnaa naa padta… I really love you…and jab mujhe pata chala ki u also does the same… mein hadbada gaya, and tumhey propose karney ke jagah tumsey hee puch liya ki do you love me? It was my fault…mein aaj bhi tumsey pyar karta hun…tab keh nahi paya lekin aaj keh raha hun…ki_

 _YOU MEANS A LOT TO ME…I LOVE U AS A WHOLE…I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT U…will u marry me… agar answer haan ho toh… ek letter bhej dena…mujhe tassali ho jayegi…_

 _Yours _._

 _(background song)_

 ** _Baatein ye kabhi na tu bhoolna  
Koi tere khatir hai jee raha  
Jaaye tu kahin, bhi ye sochna  
Koi tere khatir hai jee raha  
Tu jahaan jaaye mehfooz ho  
Tu jahaan jaaye mehfooz ho  
Dil mera maange bas ye duaa_**

 **Baatein ye kabhi na tu bhoolna**  
 **Koi tere khatir hai jee raha**  
 **Jaaye tu kahin, bhi ye sochna**  
 **Koi tere khatir hai jee raha**

 **Humdard hai, humdum bhi hai**  
 **Tu saath hai toh zindagi**  
 **Tu jo kabhi door rahe**  
 **Ye humse ho jaaye ajnabi**  
 **Tujhse mohabbat karte hain jo**  
 **Tujhse mohabbat karte hain jo**  
 **Kaise kare hum usko bayaan**

 **Baatein ye kabhi na tu bhulna**  
 **Koi tere khatir hai jee raha**  
 **Jaaye tu kahin, bhi ye sochna**  
 **Koi tere khatir hai jee rahaa**

 **Jaagi bhi hai royi bhi hai**  
 **Aankhein ye raaton mein mere**  
 **Kyun har ghadi milke tujhe**  
 **Lagti rahe bas teri kami**  
 **Hum toh na samjhe tum hi kaho**  
 **Hum toh na samjhe tum hi kaho**  
 **Kyun tumko paake tumse juda**

 **Baatein ye kabhi na tu bhoolna**  
 **Koi tere khatir hai jee rahaa**  
 **Jaaye tu kahin, bhi ye sochna**  
 **Koi tere khatir hai jee rahaa**

 _._

 _._

 _._

I started writing a letter…

Within 15 mins I completed it and sent.

Suddenly I got an attack…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(FLASHBACK END)**

2 tears slipped down from his eyes… yesh! He is that person…the crush of that girl… today was the 1st death anniversary of that girl and that boy was reading her diary….

He "chali gayi naa tum..aakhiri waqt pe mujhe akela chodkey chali gayi tum… yeh pyar ko shayad kabhi pura hee nahi hona tha jo…bich raastey pe atak gaya…zindegi bhar tumhe khushiyaan dene ka promise kar rakha tha meine…kyun chali gayi tum…aakhir kyun? ...uss deen mujhe tumhari chithi mili….

 **(flashback started)**

He opened the door, a boy was standing with a letter…he jumped out of excitement. He kissed that boy and took that letter….opened it,

 _Sorry tumhey nahi, mujhe bolna chahiye…kyunki agar uss deen tumhey meine yeh bol diya hota ki I love u…toh aaj tak tum meri intezaar nahi kar rahey hotey. Par, meri mazburi thi…aur yeh mazburi ham dono ko ek dusrey sey kabhi pyar karney nahi degi_

 _I'm suffering from brain cancer…aur shayd hee mere paas jeeney ke liye sirf ek hafta hai…aur suddenly mujhe tumahri letter mili…. Yesh! My answer is I love u a lot…yeh kaho ki I love u from my childhood…aur yeh baat sirf doh logon ko hee pata thi…ek toh meri dost_ aur ek mein… meri dost Mumbai sey hai kabhi mann karey toh talk with her…mere alawa usey koi nahi pehchanega…shayad mere janey ke baad tum usey sambhal lo… mere diary ke pichey uska number hoga…and meri diary mere bed ke nichey ek lakdi ke dabbey mein rakhi hai….and mujhe pyar matt karna…mein aur sirf kuch dinno ki hee mehmaan hun…shayd iss pyar ko pura hee naa hona tha… ho sakey toh mujhe maaf kar dena… I love you a lot…and mere jaaney ke baad apney life mein aagey badh jana…kyunki agar tum khush rahogey toh mein bhi wahan upar khush rahungi…zindegi ney shayad hee chaha tha ki ham dono kabhi miley hee naa aur isiliye…yeh sab hai…lekin job hi hai wo hai…aur koi usey badal nahi sakta._

 _Bye forever_

 _Urs love._

Within no mins…he ran to her home…as he reached…he saw a huge crowd infront of her home…he entered… her mother was crying…he asked a person nearby…

He "bhaisahab yeh kya hua?"

Person "beta..inki beti ko brain cancer tha..abhi ek sudden attack ayi usey..sab usey hospital lekey gaye hein…"

As just he listened…he ran….ran to her room…the girl's mother tried to stop him but he didn't listened…he took out her diary and ran fast as he can…took taxi and reached hospital…. She was in the OT… he cried there…he looked towards her… she was on the bed…the harsh equipments were attached to her body…she was lying silently…oxygen mask was on her face…the blood was transferring and the doctors were starting the operation…his heart broke.

He looked towards the diary…and remembered her words…

He called on her friend's number.

Within some Rings she picked up that call.

She "haan bol yaar.."

He "sorry!"

She "koun?"

He "tumharey dost ka pyar.."

She "what non sense..who r u?"

He "jiska tumhari dost ney intezaar kiya tha par uss nalayak ne apna pyar jataya hee nahi…."

She "what! Tum koun bol rahey ho…? Aur kya anab-shanab bakey jaa rahe ho?"

He "mein ****** hun… (he described the whole story)…aur who abhi OT mein hai…" he bursted out.

She "stop crying! Kuch nahi hoga usey…meri jaan marr nahi sakti I'm coming right now…"

She cut the phone. She explained everything to her parents…within 2 hours..she booked the flight ticket for Kolkata…within another 3 hours she reached and rushed to the hospital…. As she reached…

 **(flashback end)**

She (the best friend of that girl) "aur jaisey hee mein pahunchi..wo nahi thi…nahi thi wooooo" she broke down.

He (crying) "shayad ham dono ka milna likha hee nahi tha…"

She (crying) "aur aaj dekho she had gone…aur ham jee bhi rahey hein toh unn yaadon ke saharey jinko wo hamarey sath chodkey gayi…wo hamarey zindegi ki ek kadi bann chuki thi aur aaj usey gaye ek saal ho gaya…"

He (sobbing) "fir bhi kya hua? She is living till now… she is living within our memories…hamarey dil mein, hamarey yaadon mein aur hamarey jism mein wo abhi bhi jee rahi hai…bas gham iss baat ka hai ki usey ham dekh nahi saktey aur naa hee chu saktey hein…"

She (silently) "haan jeeju… (looking towards her friend's photo) …dekh yaar..see us.. we are living…tu bol ke gayi thi naa..mere bina jeena sikh jana…look ham tere baton ko maan rahey hein…mein naa aaj tere ghar pe hun… jab ham ek sath the tab ek dusrey ke kareeb nahi the… aur jab ek duje se mil gaye tab ek duje se juda ho gaye…soo funny naa…yaar tu chali gayi hamey akela chodkey par hamney himmat nahi haari..aur uskey pichey tu hee hai…tuney hee bola tha naa jab ham milengey tab tu mujhe apney tight hug sey pura 1 hour baandhkey rakhegi…but look naa…look aaj mein hun yahan yaar…tere ghar pe…tere kamrey mein…sab kuch hai yahan bagair tere…bata yeh saari baatein kissey share karun…kyun chali gayi tu!"

He (sobbing) "dekha…tum mujhe chodkey chali gayi par tumharey yaadon ko chodkey kaisey jaogi…? No naa…bas ab iss bhagban se itni dua hai ki agley janam hamey ek dujey se durr naa karein…tab shayad yeh sari sapney sach ho jayenge…mein tumharey saath hounga…tumharey kareeb…aur pura zamana hamarey pyar ko dekhega…zinda rahunga ab…tumney kaha tha naa 'aagey badh jana' dekho aagey badh gaya…par mere side-wali jagah ko tumharey alawa koi pura nahi karega…u r reserved naa (crying)…ab dekho nahi rok paogi mujhe…nahi rok paogi…"

She "haan yaar..agar ho sakey toh apney bhagban se kehna ki we r missing u…aur agar unkey paas dil hai toh agley janam tujhe meri maa banakey paida karein…teri duayon ko tab mein chah kar bhi chodkey nahi jaa paungi…aur tu mujhe be-intehaan pyar kar payegi yaar…tab har subah ek nayi subah hogi…har chand ek naya chand hoga…teri photo nahi tu hogi mere paas…tujhe mein mehsus kar paungi…chu paungi…tujhe dekh paungi…and u know sabsey badi baat…mere bakwaason ko suney ke liye tu hogi...love u today also.

He (crying hard) "missing u…yeh kahani agley janam pura karkey jana…thik hai…warna tab hak sey mein tumhey uthakey ley jaunga…kahunga ki yeh ladki meri ishq hai, meri jaan hai…mera sab kuch hai…jo shayad iss janam mein naa kar paya…paas toh ham the lekin inn duriyon ne hamey milney hee naa diya…tum mere kareeb thi par mein tumhe chu nahi saka…naa hee ham hans paye aur naa ro paye…kamsey kam ham ek saath hee marr jatey lekin don't worry aunga naa mein…tumharey bhagban sey tumhey chudakey laungi…aur tab dekhna tum chah kar bhi apney apko chuda nahi paogi"

She (crying holding the pic) "jiju…ro matt…iss baar wo chodkey gayi hai naa…agli baar usey mauka hee nahi dengey… yaar tujhsey mein miley wagair mein iss jahan sey nahi jaungi…tu hai toh mein hun…pata hai naa jaan hai tu meri…aur agar jaan jism sey durr ho jaye toh yeh jism marr jata hai…aur iss adurey padey kahani ko ham sab pura karenge…sab kuch mil jayega…tu phirsey hasegi yaar, tere aankhey rouyengey, tu phirsey jiyegi yaar…mere saath, jeeju ke sath…ham mil jayengey haan…aakhir kaar hamari iss adurey padey kahani ko pura karney ham log phirsey milengey naa…zarur milungi mein tujhsey…"

 ** _Paas aaye..  
Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui  
Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi  
Aasmaan ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi  
Jaa mile.. jaa mile..  
Ishq saccha wahi  
Jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein.._**

 **Rang thhe, noor tha**  
 **Jab kareeb tu tha**  
 **Ek jannat sa tha, yeh jahaan**  
 **Waqt ki ret pe kuch mere naam sa**  
 **Likh ke chhod gaya tu kahaan**

 **Hamari adhuri kahani..**  
 **Hamari adhuri kahani.. (x2)**

 **Khushbuon se teri yunhi takra gaye**  
 **Chalte chalte dekho na hum kahaan aa gaye**

 **Jannatein agar yahin**  
 **Tu dikhe kyon nahin**  
 **Chaand suraj sabhi hai yahaan**  
 **Intezar tera sadiyon se kar raha**  
 **Pyaasi baithi hai kab se yahaan**

 **Humari adhoori kahaani**  
 **Humari adhoori kahaani.. (x2)**

 **Pyaas ka ye safar khatam ho jayega**  
 **Kuch adhura sa jo tha poora ho jayega**

 **Jhuk gaya aasmaan**  
 **Mill gaye do jahaan**  
 **Har taraf hai milan ka samaa**  
 **Doliya hain saji, khushbuein har kahin**  
 **Padhne aaya Khuda khud yahaan..**

 **Hamari adhuri kahani**  
 **Hamari adhuri kahani.. (x2)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **(THE END)**

 _Some people are meant to fall in love with each other_

 _But_

 _Not meant to be together_

 _And_

 _These unfinished love stories are the epics which lives_

 _FOREVER._

* * *

 **All these characters are imaginary, but the story is somehow real :)**

 **Guys review what should be in nxt part…**

 **So, how was the story? I was just trying a new one, actual aim was to make cry you all but…I know that this one is not so appreciating…A new year special for everyone…not only for any single couple if u can then imagine ur favourite couples… because love is an unfinished story and no one can finish it until there is a single drop of love present in our hearts.**

 **So, plzz read & review :) thnx for reading.**

 **Take care & be smiling.**

 _Regards_

 _Prachi.4893_


	2. Chapter 2

**The autumn fall**

 **(Story-2)**

 **-Still I'll be alive within your memory-**

 **PRACHI'S NOTE**

 **So, guys I'm before you wid the 2** **nd** **story of the collection "the autumn fall" seriously no cid character or ff members are realted! Just an imaginary story…this collection consists of sad teenage love stories…some with an end and some have no end…so from my side read…enjoy and lastly *review* please ;)**

 **I had already left ff…my cousin sis will update the stories…as I'll write them in diaries…this update is also by her only...please support her…and tkcr everyone :)**

 **This story has a sad ending…an endless ending where 2 souls met each-other, understood each-other but couldn't be together…so no more bak-bak…peep in to know more :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

There was a change in the season…the wind of emotion was blowing so harshly…everything and everyone was silent…looking like that of a pin drop silence…little far away…the school was opened…the afternoon was a lil bit warm…the gates were opened and no one in the college…this period was the winter breaks.

But wait…inside there was something…some sounds were possible to hear…the sounds of bits… "1-2-3-4…1-2-3-4…"

Some sounds of foot steps can be heard and entering inside the college's hall…the dance practice was just going on…some girls and boys were there…I was there…and he was also there…today we both were the partners…the annual function was going to held…

Mein shayad kuch zyada hee excited thi magar…kya karun…wo shayad mera crush nahi…mera pyar tha…ek aisa pyar jisey mein bhula nahi sakti…wo usey shayad pata hee nahi tha ki mein usey pyar karney lagi hu…as he touched me for the next lift…I chuckled once more…he said

"aaj itna phudak kyu rahi ho? Sidhi khadi raho…"

I remained silent…the whole practice was just nothing for me…mein thi toh ek professional dancer par uske sath mein apne apko bhul jati thi…e aisi kahani thi ki mujhe kabhi pata hee naa chala ki he loves me or not…about me-

Mein ek middle class family ki ladki thi…physics was my stream and his also…mere zindegi mein meine kabhi ladkon ko jagah nahi diya…I was supposed to be a self-dependent girl…school khatam ho gayi…college mein mein aa chuki thi…mere hobbies mein dancing aur singing bohut pehley se thi…with that I was a good swimmer…college ke sarey ladkon ko mein ungli pe nachati thi…means kuch galat nahi nikalta…koi mujhe line maarney zurrat nahi karta tha…I was not like other girls…fir bhi meine hamesa apne zindegi mein ek rajkumar ke aney ka dream kiya tha…par mujhe shaadi manzur nahi thi…mein apne baba aur ma ko ek royal zindegi dena chahti thi…par mujhe apney aim ke barey mein pata nahi tha…I was a disguised girl…khudko mein bohut importance deti thi…par haan ek ladkey ko jaankar mere dil mein uke liye respect tha…aur wo yahi tha…meine kabhi pyar kiya toh nahi tha par shayad pyar ho gaya hai ye bhi mujhe maalum nahi tha…

Uske barey mein batanney jaaun toh woe k matured aur emotional ladka tha…dancing uski dream thi…khair par banna usey ek engineer tha…usey apne family s behad pyar tha…uske family mein aur koi toh nahi magar uske papa aur maa hee thi…aur ye unka ek lauta beta…bohut khush naseeb the wo dono jo ki ek aisa beta unhone paya tha…isne kabhi kisi ladki pe nazar tak nahi uthayi thi…matlab that oh sirf apne padhayi pe aur ek achey carrier pey…uske doston ke jaise koi khaamiyaan nhi thi usmein…naa cigeratee naa hee drinking…dil ka bada naazuk tha aur time ka pakka…

.

.

.

Ham dono ki mulakat dancing ke dauraan hee huyi…mujhe dance mere soul jaisa lagta tha…kayi medals aur troffee mere hath lag chukey the…lekin jab mujhe pata chala ki it's a couple dance toh dimag atak gayi meri…par kya karun tab tak already mera naam ja chukka tha…meine pura deen ye sochney mein bita di ki ladka koun hai? Kaisa hoga? Acha ya bura? Etc..etc…meine ye baat ghar pe batayi…dadi ne toh ek jhaapad maara kaskey…bola ki mein charcter less ho gayi hoon par kuch naa…wo bhi modern hee thi aur ghar pe mere niyat ke barey mein sabko pata hee tha…

Aakhir kaar papa ne kaha ki

"beta…mujhe tujhpe koi shak nahi hai…dance teri zindegi hai ye baat sabko pata hai…aur ye ek college fuction hee toh hai…part ley…kuch nahi hoga, zyada soch matt…ham sab tere sath hain…zamana modern ho chukka hai…tu abhi wohi atak key baithi hai…"

Bas aur kya tha…mein tayar ho gayi aur nikal gayi college ki taraf…aaj toh pehli baar mere pair kaamp rahey the…mere dost aadhey raastey mein hee mil gaye…wo log toh mujhe aur dara rahey the like

"yaar…pata nahi kitna handsome ladka hoga…tere toh bhaag khul gaye…awww…how will be he?"

… "pata nahi kaisey kaisey steps hongey…mein hoti toh usey phasa leti…"

.

.

.

Bla…blaa… bla…par mere dil au dimaag mein ek hee baat gunj rahi thi ki uss ladke ki niyat kaisi hogi…wo nikal gaye mujhe hall ki taraf jana tha…aksar mein dekhkey chalti thi magar pata nahi aaj takra gayi…itni zor sey takrayi ki sidha nichey hee gir gayi…aur as like always firse chillaney lagi-

"dekhkar nahi chal saktey…dimag satak gayi hai kya…ya jaan bujhkar ye sab kartey ho? Haan? Kuch manners hein bhi ya nahin!"

Par aaj kisiney flirting ke jagah mujhe sorry bola…meine upar dekha…long height thi, ek normal chehra…kandhey pe bag aur haath mein ek chit…he gave me hands…mein uth gayi.

He "sorry…wo mein jaldi mein class ke liye nikal raha that oh dekha nahi aur takra gaya…tumhe lagi toh nahi?"

Me (feeling better) "nahi lagi…by the way tum dance ke liye aaye ho?"

He "haan…wo chit mil rahi hai naa…jo jiska partner banega…aur tum?"

Me "same here…waise mein chalti hu…class ke liye late ho rhi hai…by the way thanks…for the sorry"

Mein chali gayi…aur wo mujhe dekhta raha…shayad kabhi usne sorry ke liye thanks nahi suna tha…mein chup chap gayi aur meri chit utha layi…ek green colour ka chit nikala…meine khola…naam dekha aur god se pray kiya…nd chal diya class ki aur.

.

.

.

.

After the classes…sab ghar chaley gaye bas practicipants hee rahein…mein gayi hall ki taraf…bohut se boys nd girls jama ho gaye the…waise baatein toh nahi…balki flirting chal rahi thi…meine mud kar dekha…mama a gayin thi.

Mam (looking at me) "aakhir kaar tu aayi toh sahi…"

Me (looking behind) "good evening mam…"

Mam "gud eveng beta…waise meine socha that um iss baar lead karogi"

Me "mam mein? Mein lead karungi?"

Mam "yah! Ofcourse…par mujhe laga tum jaisi ladki ayegi nahi…but fine…ab tum ho toh I don't want anyon else…chalo…"

Me (excitedly) "thanks mam…"

Mam (walking) "waise tumhara partner koun hai?"

Me "abhi tak dhunda nahi hai…ye raha uska naam"

Mam (after seeing the name) "god bhi kamala kartey hein…doh best dancers lead karengey…good…ladka bohut acha hai…see wo aa gaya"

That boy came…I was surprise to see him…meine socha yah…subah issi sey toh takrayi thi…mam introduced him with me and me with him…we both were equally in disguise…but the class started...proffesional honey ke wajah se ham dono bohut jaldi steps copy kar rahey the…aur isi wajah se baakiyon se hamari achi dosti ho gayi,

Meri galat femi sari durr ho chuki thi…uske touch karney pe wo typical feeling aati nahi thi…uska dil bilkul saaf tha…mujhe bhi bilkul waisa hee partner chahiye tha…ham dono iss bich pakkey partners bann chukey the…annual function ko abhi fir bhi 20 days baaki the.

.

.

.

Achanak se ek deen mausam bilkul tham gaya…iss bich mere dil mein kuch feelings palapney lagin thi…meine unn feelings ko nahi samjhaa…shayad uska bhi wohi haal tha…practice ke baad sab jaa chukey the…sirf mein aur wo bachey the…mujhe bhi chaley jana chahiye tha…par mein jaan bujhkar ruk gayi…barish mein bhigney ke liye…ham dono purey silent hall mein practice kr rhe the…mam bhi chali gayin thi…achanak se hawa ke jhunkey aaney lagey…mujhse bardaast nahi hua…mein bahar chali gayi…ground pe…

Uss deen mera dil machal raha tha…badal jaisey hee cha gaye…ek thandak si chaa gayi…andhera jaisey hee badhta aa raha tha waise hee mein aur tilmila rahi thi…mere sarey ibbadat ubhar rahin thi...aur itney mein ek bijli chamki…mujhe bijliyon se darr toh nahi lagta tha…mujhe unse pyar tha…aur bas kuch pal mein boondein tapakni lagin…mujhe khudpe kaabu nahi hua…mein bheegney lagi…fir zor-zor se barish honey lagi…inn waqt mein main pura bheeg chuki thi…

Yahan wo mera intezaar kar raha tha…jaisey hee usne barish ki awaz suni wo fauran daudta aaya…ground pe mujhe aisey dekhkar wo chupho gaya…shayad aaj mere bachpana ko koi itney kareeb se dekh raha tha…lekin mujhe to hiss baat ki bhanak tak naa lagi…kuch deir wo mujhmein kho saa gaya tha…ab mere baal toh aisey hee khuley the…aur kapdey bheegey huye…mein baarish mein naa janey kitna khush ho rahi thi…kuch deir mein wo apney sapno se bahar nikla…

.

.

.

 _ab kuch baatein mein bhi sunata hun…mein wohi ladka hun…_

 _issey pehley kabhi kisi ladki ko behen ke alawa kuch maana hee nahi tha…barish se mujhe bhi pyar tha…lekin ghar ke problems…aur apney apko kuch saabit karney ke bich mein khudko bhul chukka tha…dance se pyar tha…par mujhe bachpan mein nahi jana tha…mein khudko kuch banana chata tha…mummy papa ko sab kuch dena chahta tha…mehnat to kar raha tha magar…iss bich mere zindegi mein aur kuch nahi tha…fir se annual function…dance mam ke bar-bar bolney pe mein maana iss programme ke liye par takkar huyi toh huyi college k eek gumnaam ladki se…uske sath-sath rehkar mein ye toh samjh gaya tha ki usey bhi apni zindegi banana hai magar…abhi bhi wo khudmein zinda hai…naa ki meri tarah marr gayi hai…uss deen usey barish mein bhigtey dekhkar mein tham sa gaya…shayad haan! Mein usey pyar karne laga tha lekin…mein pyar karna nahi chahta tha…kuch hee dino mein ham dono mein bohut understanding badh chukka tha…ham dono ek dusrey ko chahney lagey the magar ignore karna padta tha…kyunki shayad har pyar ki manzil khubsurat nahi hoti…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mein laut aayi…apney sapno se bahar jab wo mere saamney tha…barish mein…ham dono shayad iss bich purey bheeg chukey the…mein muskurayi..usney mera haath pakda and andar le gaya…mein toh chikh padi uspey

"kyaaa? Kyu kiya tumney…khud naa bhigo meine thodi manaa kiya hai par mujhe toh bhigney doh! Santh purus maha baba…mein tumhari jaisi nahi bann skati…mujhe apney tarikey se jina hai…"

Pata nahi mein ye sab kyu baki ja rahi thi magar…tab mera zubaan ruka hee nahi…aur toh aur wo pathar ki murat ke jaisa mujhe sunn raha tha…mera khatam ho chukka tha…ab wo bola-

"ab meri suno! Ek toh sham dhal rahi hai…dusri tumharey gharwaley tumhara intezaar kr rhe hongey…aur barish mein bhigogi toh zukaam ho jayega…tumhe bukhar hoga toh mera…."

He stopped.

Mein uske muh se "mera" sabhd sunkar chup ho gayi…shayad wo aagey nahi bol payega…meine samjh liya…meine usey kaha ki thanks..mein chalti hu…kal time pea a jana…shayad uskey muh se aaj wo sab nikal gaya joki uske dil mein dafan tha…meine bhi nahi pucha kyunki…pyar karney lagi thi mein usey…uske saadgi se…uske dil se…wo ab shayad mere dil mein apney liye rasta khol chukka tha…mein tabh nikal gayi…par usney mujhe rok liya…mein toh chup ho gayi…usne kaha mere sath chalo…already sham ho chuki hai.

Meine uski baat maan li…uske company mein bohut sukun tha…magar yeh hamesa ke liye nahi tha...meine scooty pakdi…usne apna bike aur wo mujhe mere ghar ghar tak chodney aaya…fir wohin se laut gaya…ghar ke andar aney ko maana hee nahi. Deen toh beet rahey the lekin unn waqt mein hamara rista aur nikhar raha tha…jisey ki ham koi naam dena chahtey hee nahi the.

.

.

.

.

ONE DAY BEFORE THE FUNCTION

Function k eek deen pehley like always ham sab practice hee kar rahey the…par achanak se wo gir gaya…mujhe bhi lag raha tha ki uski tabiyat kuch deeno se kharab thi par meine pucha nahi tha…mein panic ho gayi…shayad agar usey pyar nahi karti hoti toh panic naa hoti par yah! Pyar karti thi us sey…hamney turant doctor ko bulaya…doctor jaise hee aye…unhone uski check-up ki…ham sab bohut curious the sirf ye jaanney ke liye ki wo thik hai ya nahi.

Doctor aaye aur mein unn pe kud padi…

Me "doctor…doc…wo..wo thik toh hai naa…"

Doc "beta wo bilkul thik hai lekin usko araam ki zarurat hai…uske pair mein already moch aayi huyi hai upar se usey bukhar bhi hai…"

Mere muh ke rang udd gaye…meine turant pucha.

Me "koi medicine?"

Doc "haan ye lo…isme jo likha hai ley aana…"

Doctor ne mere haathon mein prescription pakdatey huye kaha...mein usey liya aur jaldi se kisikey hathon mangwaya.

Sab ek ke baad ek usey milney jaa rahey the…lekin mein usey naaz thi…aakhir naraz kaisey naa hoti…unsey bataya bhi toh nahi…aur kal programme bhi hai…mein uske siwah kisi aur ke sath kaise?

.

.

.

Kuch pal baad mein andar gayi…wo ab jaga hua tha…mein jaakar uske paas baithi…usne pehley hee puch liya.

He "naraz ho mujhsey?"

Me (amazed) "tumhey kaise maalum?"

He "ab itney deen sath mein rahengey toh jaan hee lunga naa…"

I laughed…he smiled lightly.

Me "ab ghar chalo…"

He "hmm par shayad bike chala nahi paunga…"

Me "toh? Scooty toh hai naa meri…uss deen tumney drop kiya tha…aaj mein drop kr dungi…"

He "aur mera bike?"

Me "arey baba…usey college mein hee rakh doh…koi ley nhi jayega…"

He "ok…par sambhal toh paogi na mujhe?"

Me "haan…tum mujhe sambhaal saktey ho toh mein kyun nahi?"

My answer made we both silent…I made him sit properly…then he took water…and then we both headed towards his home…

Usey apney pichey bithakey le janey mein ek anjaana sukoon tha…aur 10 min mein ham uske ghar pahunch gaye…hamney bell bajaya, aunty ji ne darwaza khola…usey weak dekhkar puchi:-

Aunty "kya hua beta…mere betey ko hua kya?"

Me "aunty ji zyada kuch nahi bas thoda bukhar hai…"

Mein usey andar ley aayi…aur paas padey sofey pe bitha diya…mein uske side mein baith gayi aur aunty ji hamarey saamney.

Aunty "beta ye toh hamey kuch batata hee nahi hai…" she said sadly.

He "maa…aap bhi har baat mein itna sad kyu hoti ho…season change ho raha hai…thoda bukhar ho gaya…"

Me "haan haan! Ab apni maa ko bhi budhu banao…kuch bhi haan? Chup chap jaakar so jaao…time pe dawayi…then khana-pina…aur kal college aaney ki zarurat nahi hai…"

Aunty "haan beta! Daant issey…bohut bada samjhney laga hai khudko…ek toh ghar sambhalo upar se isey…"

We both laughed…he was looking at us keenly…as we both are his enemy…after some gossips…I got up.

Me "toh auntyji mein chalti hun…"

Aunty "itnii jaldi beta?...acha koi naa…kaam hoga tumhey…"

Meine aunty ke peir chuein…mein bas nikal hee rahi thi ki usney mujhe bulaya…

He " kalke function ka kya?"

Me "mere liye tum important ho…function nahi…"

Mere iss ek jawab ne uss deen ham dono ke bichke sarey faasley durr kar diye the magar shayad faaslon ko tutna hee nahi tha jo ham dono mein aur faaslein bann gaye… uskey wajah se meine programme attend nahi kiya…kuch dino mein wo thik ho gaya…ham dono ab best friends bann chukey the…par pyar toh ab bhi ham ek dujey se kartey the…aisey hee college ke deen guzar gaye…mujhe archaeologist ki padhayi karni thi isiliye papa ne mera banglore janey ka intezaam kiya…uss deen mein chounk gayi jab meine ye suna ki I'm leaving.

Mein chup thi…college gayi aaj…shayad ham dono ki ye last mulakat thi…usney mujhsey pucha.

He "aaj itni udaas kyu ho?"

Me "mein ye seher chod rahi hun…"

Wo chup tha.

He "magar kyun?"

Me "papa ne kaha higher studies ke liye banglore jana padega…"

He "yahan bhi toh rehkar kar sakti ho…"

Me "papa ne mana kiya"

Mein chalney lagi…bas usney mere haath pichey se pakad liya…mein chup ho gayi…meine uske taraf dekha…ham ek dujey ke aankhon mein dub rahey the…wo bilkul chup tha aur mein bhi…ham dono mein khamsohiyaan baatein karney par ubhar aayin thi…mein uss deen khudko rok naa payi…meine usey hug kar liya…

Me (crying) "bas haan! Bas! Mein chup nahi reh sakti aur…haan..i love u…pyar karti hu mein tumse…bohut pyar karti hu…itna ki sab kuch chod dun tumharey liye…please rok lo naa mujhe…mujhe yahin rehna hai tumharey paas…mujhe kahin aur matt janey doh…inn saalon mein mein tumharey itney paas aa chuki hu ki…aur durr nhi jaa sakti…plzzz naa ek baar keh doh I love u…sarey zindegi ke liye yahin reh jaungi…"

He "haan…I love you…"

Meine uski taraf dekha…par phir usney jo bola wo shayad bohut durr ka tha…

He "magar…tum banglore jaao…wahan padhayi karna and jaldi hee laut aana…wait karunga tumhara…" he replied smiling.

I hugged him once more and he hugged me for the first time…I was feeling so good for this moment, that we want to stop ourselves in this moment…and to stop the time.

.

.

.

.

Shayad wo pal mere zindegi ke sabsey haseen pal the…magar khair shayad bhagban ko ye manzur hee nhi tha ki ham dono mil payein…kaas! Agar mein wohin uske paas reh jati toh acha hota…uss deen jaan bujhkar usney mujhse zyada kuch naa kaha…kyunki wo mujhe kaabil banna dekhna chahta tha…mein chali gayi banglore…naa koi phone calls aur naa hee koi msg…ham dono bilkul durr the…iss bich 2 saal beet gaye…meine apni padhayi aadhi complete kar lit hi…magar aaj tak mere zehen aur dil mein uskey alawa koi aaya hee nahi…mein apney ghar lauti…ghar pahunchney ke baad sidha mein uske ghar ki taraf chal di...mein bohut khush thi…itney deeno baad apney pyar se rubaru hungi…mere paaon zameen pe tik hee nahi rahey the…mein pahunch gayi unke ghar ke saamney…calling bell bajaya…ek aunty ne darwaja khola…wo…wo uski mummy toh nahi thi…fir bhi himmat jutakey meine pucha:-

Me "aunty ji mr. aur mrs. Das hein kya ghar pe?

Aunty "no…ham toh yahan kuch deen pehley aaye hein…ham kisi mr. & mrs. Das ko nahi jaantey…sorry.

Unhone darwaza bandh kar diya…maano mere pairon taaley zameen khishak chuki thi…mein hastash hokey ghar laut aayi…uska phone bhi try kiya… par ye answer aya ki "this number doesn't exist"

Mere aankhone mein se aansun tapakney lagey…tabhi meri ek dost ghar aayi…mein itne deeno ke baad lauti thi naa toh wo mujhe dekhney aayi thi…mein usey dekhkar apney aasun ko poch di.

She "kaisi hai…hame toh laga tu hamey hul hee gayi…"

Me "nahi rey…bas kaam mein thoda busy thi…"

Hamney kuch deir baatein ki…meine usey baton hee baton mein puch liya…ki wo kahan hai…bas! She started looking at me very neatly.

Me "kya hua…?"

She "tu uskey barey mein kyu puch rahi hai?"

Me "arey wo aisey hee…"

She "wo toh 1 saal pehley hee marr gaya ek road accident mein…aur bicharey ke jatey hee uske mummy aur papa ko bhi heart attack aaya…ek lauta beta tha…uske janey ke baad…unka koi sahara nahi tha…wo aisey hee marr gaye"

Mein apney jagah pe ruk si gayi…mujhe..mujhe hansi aaney lagi…

"riya…tu…tu ma..mazak kitna karegi…aisa thodi ho sakta hai…haan?"

Riya "nahi…mazak nahi…wo sach mein nahi raha aur…"

Me "riyaaa! Daffa ho jaa..merey ghar sey…mere paas tere liye koi time nahi! Kaisi behuda baatein karti hai tu! Dimag kharab hai tera! Get lost…get lost from my house…"

Uss ek pal ney mere zindegi ka tamasha bana rakh diya tha…meine socha tha khudkusi kar lungi magar…uske papa mummy ke barey mein soch kar mere dimaag se ye khayal chala gaya…zindegi mein uss ek insaan se meine itna pyar kiya tha ki uskey baad kisi aur se mujhe wo umeed nahi rahi…pata nahi magar har kaamyaab kahani mein hamesa khuda bichadnaa hee kyu likh deta hai…mre hare k aansun ki bharpayi karney ke liye wo bacha nahi tha…pata nahi magar kayi sapney saja liye the meine uskey saath…shaadi tak ki soch lit hi…magar…ye mumkin nahi tha…uska pyar dikhawa nahi tha…usney kabhi mujhe ek gulab tak nahi diya tha…ham ek dusrey ke saath waqt zaya nahi kartey the…ham miltey the toh hamari khamoshiyaan hee baatein kar liya karti thi…ham apney afsaaney mein khush raha kartey the…usney mujhe apne liye kabhi sacrifice nahi karney diya…lekin dekhetey hee dekhtey wo mere pith pichey hee chala gaya…gaya bhi toh aisey fir kabhi mud kar naa dekha usney…mein akeli pad gayi thi…bilkul khali…uss deen se meine naachna chod diya…mere pair bachey hee nahi ek step karney ke liye…mein bharey madey maahol mein ek akeli cheez bann key reh gayi…magar fir bhi meine apney apko tutney nahi diya…mein ghar se durr banglore chali gayi…wahan apni padhayi puri ki and aaj dekhney jaaun toh ek multinational archaeology department ki head hun…haan…wo jhalli ladki jo kisi deen ek ladkey ke liye apna sab kuch chodney ko tayar thi…wo aaj tak ussi ke liye ji rahi hai…aaj ko mujhe 45yrs hua…mein ji hee toh rahi hu…uske diye huye yaadon ke saharey…uske sath bitaye huye pal ke badaulat…mein aaj tak khali hee hun…paisey bohut kama liye meine…apney dekhey huye sarey khwab purey kar liye…bas unn khwabon mein wo zinda nahi tha.

Looking at the sky i was thinking…the way the story beginned…the way the twists came…the way I got scattered…and the way he went out from my dreams…he was the only dream for me…except him today I had completed everything…my age is going up…and my eyes were becoming weak…my determination got finished that day when I heard his death news.

Aaj keh rahi hun tumse…jahan kahin bhi ho mujhe dekho…tumharey wagair jeena sikh liya meine…shayad hamari kahani bohut alag nahi thi magar ye hamari kahani thi…because every love story is beautiful…but ours is my favourite…khair ye toh sirf ek quote hai lekin ek sach yeh bhi hai ki tumharey liye mein aaj yahan hu shayad agar tum naa hotey toh mein yahan hoti hee nahi…magar phir bhi…meine tumhe apna maanaa tha…tum mere hee ho aur mere hee rahogey hamesa hamesa ke liye.

Today the winter is going…patey firse se jhadney lagengey…waqt jaa raha hai magar…the autumn is passing by.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **(THE END)**

 _Some people are meant to fall in love with each other_

 _But_

 _Not meant to be together_

 _And_

 _These unfinished love stories are the epics which lives_

 _FOREVER_

* * *

 **So, guys how was the story :) I was literally emotional while typing this…as a reader I'm saying that prachi you wrote fantastic…while everything is upon the reviewers…guys plz read and review…the next chapter will come with the thankyou note for the reviewers till prachi will write the 3** **rd** **os of this collection…till then take care, bye :)**

Regards

Prachi.4893


	3. Chapter 3

**(THE AUTUMN FALL)**

 **Story-3**

 **-MY LAST LOVE-**

* * *

 **HI,**

 **Again with my 3** **rd** **OS of autumn fall. Kindly have a look and review.**

 **{the idea of this os is not mine. Someone had given me…but thanks to that special someone :) :*}**

 **And if anyone had any idea on teenage sad love stories can pm the idea…I'll try to write.**

 **~check the thank bank…there's a thank for everyone those who had reviewed…enjoy and kp reading, thanks~**

* * *

ek ladki thi deewani si…wo ek ladkey pe marti thi…ohh sorry I was going too filmy naa! Yah right but somehow everything was going just like this, I used to be happy, lekin dhirey dhirey zindegi badal gayi…kuch ulajh si gayi mein zindegi ke aas paas…lekin kaas wo deen laut atey, lekin nahi! Shayad kabhi nahi!

Before 6 years,

The garden was full of blossoms, many butterflies were there…the season was of rain…and the sky was cloudy, the sunshine was behind the black clouds. Between gaps the rainfall get starts and then it stops. Very unwanted situation was before me & him. We were children at that time. In the same school and the same class. He was of 7yrs I'm the same. Little cute kids in their childhood.

Me "sunn na yaar muje…muje khelna hai" I stopped our argue.

He "mujhe bhi yaar, mujhe lona*rona* aa rha hai" he started crying.

Me "hey…tut u lo*ro* matt haan" I said this with a little concern.

He "toh? Mein kaise khelun? Balish*barish* ho rhi hai" he said so sadly.

Me "chal! Ham ghar mein hee kheltey hai, thik hai?" I told him to cherish him.

He "haan thik hai!" he replied so helplessly.

 _Those days were so beautiful…he used to be my best friend, and I used to be his. Sath mein baithkey khana, khelna, homeworks karna…ye sab rozana tha…aur mujhe uski nasha si chad gayi thi…wo nahi hota toh I used to miss him…I was to small to learn more about my feelings but those were not real. Rozana yehi hota tha. Subah subah uthna…ready hokey bus ke liye nikalna…wo bhi apney ghar se nikalta tha…phir ham dono hath pakadkey school bus pe chadtey the aur school ke liye nikal jatey the. School mein tiffen share bhi hoti thi…aur jhagdey bhi. Hahahaaa…khudki kahani kehney mein bhi hansi nikal jati hai. Aur wow ala deen jab usney mujhe school mein defend kiya tha._

…

…

Suddenly a bully boy hit me. And I gave him a slap. Angrily he threw my Tiffin…and I started crying aloud. He came and gave another slap to that bully boy.

He "kyaa kiya tuney! Uski tiffin kyu chini!"

Boy "toh kya hua? Usney mujhe thapad kyu mara?"

He "galti uski nahi teri thi! Samjhaa!"

Boy "tu mujhe sikhayenga kya thik aur kya bhul hai!"

He "haan toh?!"

They both started fighting, and I started to be calm…watching all these fighting. Soon the teacher came and she stopped them and after that he came and shared his tiffin with me…we both ate that and that day end very sweetly.

…

…

 _That time we were in class 4, and as told girls became mature sooner than boys…same thing happened with me. I lost myself within me. It was a changing phase of my life. That silly day dreams and the beautiful night…watching the stars and feeling soothing, murmuring new music hits…and concentrating on my heart._

 _Love was approaching me…and I was running to catch it. Within all these dream class 6_ _th_ _came. That period was really tough. I had never thought about that. My best friend was changing his residence. When I came to know this, an unknown sadness grabbed me…I was restless as if I want to chase him and never leave. But till that time too I had not realized my love for him. Translucently, it can be called as a teenage attraction but within that attraction also I made myself to see him leaving me._

One day,

After school.

I saw 1 truck and 1 car in front of his house. My mom had already told me that they are leaving. I entered their home. Aunty was packing clothes.

Me "good evening aunty"

Aunty "good evening beta"

Me "aap log sachi mein chaley jaogey?"

She looked at me keenly and then smiled.

Aunty "haan beta, kuch personal problems ki wajah se ghar change karna pad raha hai…aur school bhi."

Me (almost in tears) "please matt jaiye naa…"

Aunty (adoring me) "arey…rey beta…rotey nahi, ham ja rahe hein toh kya phone pe baat toh hogi naa"

Me "haan magar?"

Aunty "acha, don't cry! Ander hai wo jakey mil lo ek baar"

Me "ohk!"

I went to his room…that fool! Huhh! He was very bad at packing…as I entered I saw his room, "such a mess!" I yelled.

He "kyaa hua?"

Me "kya hua matlab? Ye kya kar rahe ho tum?"

He (innocently) "packing kar raha hu!"

I started laughing, he was in a disguise.

He "hans kyu rahi ho?"

Me "arey budhu! Aisey koi packing karta hai bhala! Stay! Mein help kar deti hu"

He "nahi bilkul nahi! Tum mere sarey mehnat pe pani daal dogi!"

Me (questioning) "is it called mehnat?!"

He "yes!"

Me "hato yahan sey! Duffer kahinkey! Packing tak nahi ata aur upar sey roub jhaad rahey ho!"

He became silent and silently sat down on the nearby chair. I started packing his stuffs…really he was a fool! But what about me? I was so sad that I can't even tell him not to leave. Within 15 minutes I finished his packing and he said a friendly thankyou to me. I was happy but I was not. Within 2 hours they all left that house. And he became a question mark in my heart.

…

…

 _That year…it was too tough for me. I was missing my best friend and thinking about the questions which were arising in my mind. This one year helped me to realize that yes! Yes! I love him. That silence which was inside my mind helped me to realize that I want him and I'm incomplete without him. There was a wait for him inside me and I was praying for his arrival. Ummm…that was silliness. But anyways, god heard my prayer and he gave back him to me._

 _After a long term of 1 year he came back to that house…which he had left. He came back to that same school but his section was changed. I was that much happy that I just can't describe. But the situations were not the same now. He had changed._

…

…

One day,

I went to his house to meet him after their arrival. Uncle and aunty were busy in replacing their goods inside. As I entered I wished them "welcome back!" they both became happy.

Me "aunty ji kaisi hain ap, you know kitna miss kiya apko?"

Aunty "awww beta, shayad isiliye ham wapas aa gaye"

Me "acha aunty wo budhu kahan hai?"

Aunty "ander hee hai beta! Jao mil lo, khush ho jayega!"

I went to his room! Uff! Today also he was as much fool as he was! Oh my god his room! But smiling i tried to start conversation.

Me "hii"

He "hiii…tum?"

Me "haan mein! Kyu nahi aa sakti kya?"

He "arey nahi, wo itne deeno baad dekha na"

Me "yah! Purey ek saal ke baad na! such a long time!"

He "yah!"

Me "toh? Help karun chizein rakhne mein?"

He "arey nahi nahi! Mein kar lunga…"

Me "arey let me help you!"

He "arey nahi na ! rehne doh…and bye, kaam hai mujhe baad mein miltey hein!"

…

…

 _That day was the shocking day for me! His ignorance made me feel bad. He was not like that what he used to be with me. I was sad and I went to home, unknowingly some tears filled my eyes. Actually that was the starting day._

 _Many times I used to go to his house in the name of books…telling for studies and the only aim behind those lies to see him once. He was not even seeing me and if I started to talk to him he ignores me. I became depressed day by day by his behavior. All these stuffs kept echoing in my mind._

…

…

One nice day,

I was just going tuition with my friends I saw him! I smiled but next to him was a girl. I felt uneasy. One of my friend caught me looking at them.

Friend "arey wahan kahan dekh rahi hai?"

Me "arey nahi wo ***** jar aha hai na…usi ko"

Friend (with doubt) "kahin pyar vyar ka chakkar…"

Me (chuckled) "are…arey na…nahi! Wo toh aisey hee wo bachpan ka dost hai na mera…"

Friend "ohhh! I'm sorry waise pyar na ho toh hee acha hai! Wo ladki dekha rahi hai na uske sath…"

Me "haan…wo ladki koun hai?"

Friend "arey! Aur kon hogi? Uski girl friend hai!"

Me "what?"

Friend "haan, sabko pata hai! Tujhe kaise nahi pata?"

Me "tu class chal, mein ati hu"

…

…

 _That single moment destroyed me from inside. I tried my best to behave normal…but those meaningless tries. He was my first crush even my last love. That day I ran from tuition and went home. I locked myself in the room and started crying. My tears were flowing endlessly. I was broken._

 _Yeh kahani bohut sarey logon se mil gayi hogi. normal hai, teenage mein pyar aur fir dil ka tutna magar fir bhi mere liye aagey bhadh pana muskil tha. Meine sacha pyar kiya tha usey magar usey shayad mere pyar ki kadar nahi thi. Keh nahi payi…haan ye galati ho gayi thi mujhse lekin usko toh mere dosti tak ki kadar nahi thi. Bachpan ki dosti usney nibhayi aur naa hee koi aur rista. Wo roz roz ka rona…akele baithna, aaj bhi yaad hai. School khatam ho gayi aur sath hee sath wo lagawb. Magar pyar toh aj bhi waise ki waise hai jaise pehle thi. Anjaan hokey ishq karna muskil hota hai. Aur sath hee sath uss ishq ko izhaar na kar pana aur bhi muskil. Aj jab barish ati hai toh mein uss barish mein bheeg leti hu taaki barish meri sari gamon ko dho ley jaye. Sath hee sath meine mere pyar ko kagaz pe utaarna sikh liya…kabhi kahani ki roop mein toh kabhi shayari. Magar aj bhi ek aas bachi hai kaas ki wo laut ataa aur mere dil ka haal samjh pata. Mein uski ho jati aur wo mujhe apney bahon mein sama leta. Khani adhuri hai magar pyar sacha hai aur sacha hee rahega._

…

…

…

 _I'm watching the rain, my heart is beating for him today also. Like the autumn had passed but the leaves were taking birth. The rain drops were showering, the breeze is blowing, the autumn had passed but still the love is growing._

* * *

 **(THE END)**

 _Some people are meant to fall in love with each other_

 _But_

 _Not meant to be together_

 _And_

 _These unfinished love stories are the epics which lives_

 _FOREVER_

* * *

 **Hi, everyone. I hope that you all had enjoyed this OS too. I know it is not as emotional as the previous ones. But then also kindly review. Your reviews inspires me a lot. Thanks for reading.**

 **THANKYOU BANK FOR THE REVIEWERS**

 **krittika-** really thanks for the motivating reviews :) i hope you had got your answers...no cid characters nor any OCs are related to these One Shots. Actually a random story based on the concept of sad teenage love stories...ff members are also not included. Your precious reviews always inspire me...thanks dida for the views...keep reading my stories and reviewing. Thanks for the support and kindness.

 **Shreya best-** thanks dear for the review...keep reviewing...kp smiling :)

 **Tamanna dayabhi abhirika-** thanks for the review di...its my pleasure you liked it...keep reviewing, tkcr.

 **Dareya's lover aka charvi-** charu your ongoing support means a lot for me...being a friend as well as a reader, you motivate me, sorry for not being there in FF, but loves you a lot, keep reviewing...kp smiling :)

 **Katiiy-** thanks di,, for your review. It means a lot for a writer when the readers appreciate. Kp reviewing, kp smiling :)

 **Soni18-** thanks dear for your review. I'm glad that you liked. Kp reviewing, kp smiling :)

 **fantasticMAGGI02-** thanks dear. Your review motivated me. Kp reviewing, kp smiling :)

 **kv's lover sunshine dareya-** thanks a lot di. You know how much I'm missiong you. But anyways, thanks for all your compliments and love you a lot. Kp reviewing, kp smiling :)

 **teddybear-** thanks dear for so much of love for me. Yah ofcourse i'll be happy to be your friend. Kp reviewing n kp smiling :)

 **shweta04-** omg! Thanks a lot. Your review means a lot dear. I don't write amazing at all this is the love of you readers who makes me feel like amazing. Kp reviewing n kp smiling. Thanks once again :)

 **parise22-** di, thats a real happiness when i received your review. Thanks a lot for that. I'm glad that you liked it. Kp reviewing n kp smiling always :)

 **disha-** thanks a lot dear for your review. I became very sad after reading ur review. Kismet mein jo hota hai wo hokey hee rehta hai! We can't change it naa! Anyways thanks for liking and loving this one! Yaah! Surely we can be friends...i'll be vry happy. Kp reviewing n kp smiling always :)

 **meghana0106-** didu, thanks a lot for your review. I'm glad that you loved this story. N sorry ki rula diya ;) anyways thanks once again. Kp reviewing n kp smiling :)

 **sweetcherry876-** thanks dear! Yah bohut logon ki life aisi hee hoti hai :( magar dukh mein bhi khushiyan dhundni chahiye! Kp reviewing n kp smiling :)

 **bhumi98-** thanks dida for your review. Kp reviewing n kp smiling :)

 **arooj-** thanks dear for your review. Kp reviewing n kp smiling :)

 **rapunzel 313-** thanks a lot for being my one of the regular reviewer. Kp reviewing n kp reading :)

 **aditi-** thanks dear for your review. Kp reviewing n kp smiling :)

 **shreyatomar050-** thanks my shreyu for your review. Kp reviewing always n be smiling :)

* * *

...

...

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


End file.
